


Pieces From Another Universe and Another Time

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my short fanfics. Warnings will be in the Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS. Pre TMP. Mention of James T. Kirk/Spock

Jim Kirk走进了他在爱荷华的家。  
  
这里一直和他记忆中的一样，蒙上布的家具，厨房中的刀叉，衣柜里的外套，仿佛他从未离开过，只是房间中陈旧的气息提醒着他事实。  
  
他放下行李，在卧室中安顿下来——直到这时，他才看见了书架上那落了一层薄灰的象棋。他小心的将它取出，擦拭干净，然后拿出棋子，与其说是在摆棋不如说是在回忆。  
  
他邀请Spock来这里度假时他们曾下过这副有点年头的棋。这棋子雕得颇有抽象意味，凌厉干脆的刀法刻出了棋子简洁精练的外观。Spock还在分辨王和后上出了点问题——这不怪他，这两枚棋子雕得太像了——不过当他们在热切中将棋盘扫到地上后，这问题也就显然无关紧要了。事后Jim曾担心有几枚卒子可能找不到，但他的瓦肯爱人优雅的从床底下把缺失的棋子一一捡了出来。  
  
Jim看着自己心不在焉摆了一半的棋，突然发现自己找不到白方的骑士了。他检查着桌面，翻着抽屉，扫视着桌面，最后当他趴在地上看向床底时他才意识到那骑士就在自己左手里，而他方才竟未想起。  
  
他摆好了棋，下了几步，去发现他已完全没有兴趣继续对抗自己。  
  
他从未感到如此苍老。  
  
这是Spock离开他去Gol的第一年。

 

THE END

 

(This can also be treated as the sequel of [Beneath A Moonless Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2270736).)


	2. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TOS Mirror!verse and TOS crossover. Mirror Spock/James T. Kirk

Spock快步走回自己在帝国企业号上的舱房，深知他可爱的t'hy'la会在床上等他。当他满怀期待的走进房间，锁上门后，却在惊愕中止住了脚步——Jim Kirk的确正坐在床边等他，只是这不是他的那个。  
  
“Kirk，我命令过你在安排的房间中好好呆着。”Spock的声音低沉，可这却让来自另一个宇宙的Kirk慢慢露出了笑容。  
  
“我还是企业号的舰长，Spock先生，你不能命令我。”  
  
同样的语调让Spock不禁想起几个月以前和他的舰长度过的那个美妙的夜晚。Spock因回忆细微的抖了抖，他向床边缓缓逼近。“但这不是你的船，”他挑眉，“或许你需要我用…其他的方式命令你？”  
  
他看见Kirk的双眼因这句话而亮了起来。Kirk站起身，舔了舔嘴唇。“如果我不想呢？”  
  
Spock没有继续作答，而是直接扑了上去，但他没有料到那个Kirk竟然如此敏捷的从他的身侧逃了出去。Spock用他瓦肯人的优势迅速反应过来，伸手拦腰抱住了Kirk。全然不去理会对方打在他身上无力的拳头，Spock用更大的力量将这人类压在墙上，双手禁锢在头上。Spock解下腰带，将那双依旧在给他的指节施加着甜蜜痛苦的不安份的手绑了起来。  
  
“现在，你是否愿意跟我回去？”可Kirk的回应再次出乎了Spock的意料。他欺身上前，猛地吻上了Spock的双唇，舌尖熟练的探入他的口腔，挑逗的划过Spock的上颚，点水般掠过瓦肯人的舌头，在对方能反应过来之前就退了出去。  
  
“我很早之前就想吻一下我另一个宇宙的t'hy'la，”Kirk坦白中些许的羞涩在下一秒就被戏谑所代替，“我没想到你的反应会跟我的Spock如出一辙！”  
  
Spock危险的眯起双眼，他才不像那个纯良的难以置信的Spock！“看来，当务之急是…”他向前走了一步，紧紧贴着Kirk，“…纠正你方才错误的结论。”这回换作Spock恶狠狠的吻住了Kirk，袭击着人类柔软的唇舌，而对方则看似太过享受地接受了瓦肯人的惩罚。  
  
  
  
  
  
迷你崩坏小彩蛋：  
  
Spock被帝国企业号的Kik舰长骗进了舰长舱房，此刻正被慢慢逼进墙角。他看准时机，窜了出去，从共用卫生间进入了帝国企业号大副的房间，另一个Kirk紧跟在他身后。他俩都因为眼前的景象而僵在原地。  
  
“…………………Jim！”  
  
“…唔唔Spock，你听我解嗯唔嗯嗯嗯！”  
  
  
THE END


	3. Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS Mirror!verse. Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock. 
> 
> Main Character Death.

当Nogura的生命终结在Spock手上时，后者并未感受到期待之中的平静；相反的，他的双手几乎在愤怒中颤抖。  
  
他没有料到哪怕是再见到这罪恶的生物也会在他从未愈合的伤口上又深深划上一刀。  
  
他还记得James的话。  
  
那是在五年任务的最后一年，企业号按命令在为帝国开拓疆域时同往常一样发现了一颗陌生的星球。当登陆小队传送下来时，他们遭到了当地土著的埋伏 这并没有什么，直到他的舰长瞪大双眼倒在Spock面前，毒箭插在他的背上。Spock不太记得他是怎样杀光了那帮原始的外星人，他又是怎样抱着James到了医疗湾，但他永远都忘不掉那一刻McCoy痛苦与绝望的眼神。McCoy对他摇了摇头，Spock冲了进去将痉挛的人类紧紧拥入怀中，说着安慰那人类更是欺骗着自己的谎言。  
  
James撕破了他的制服前襟，手指即使隔着衣物也在Spock身上留下了深色的瘀伤。他咳出的血溅在瓦肯人身上。“Spock…”他的人类用尽最后一丝力气耳语着。“T'hy'la？”他们还有那么多事业没有完成，那么多时间没有一同度过，现在怎能是终局！“Spock…will you…name a planet…after me？”“Yes，yes，James，anything！”还有许多的话Spock想要跟James说，但人类没有给他机会。Spock看着James张了张嘴，没来得及出声，就带着Spock的katra一起去了。  
  
James，他的James，他的t'hy'la，就这么被外星人的毒箭夺去了生命。  
  
刹那间Spock感受到了前所未有的怒火与恨意。他恨那帮天杀的外星土著，他恨胆敢将James从他怀中夺走的人，他恨McCoy没能实现奇迹，他更恨自己…迟迟未与James链接，以至于当他的另一半灵魂死去时，他不能带着痛苦与解脱和他的人类一同离去。  
  
他浪费了那么多时间…  
  
当几天后McCoy红着眼睛找到他时，Spock的存在才再次有了意义。McCoy违反上级命令继续偷偷对杀死James的毒箭进行检查，发现箭上的毒物远不是那帮外星人所能制出的。他们一点点抽丝剥茧，寻着蛛丝马迹，缓慢的接近了真相——Nogura上将为了自己的地位，设计将James，帝国的新星，早早扼杀。Spock会让他为这一切折磨和心碎付出代价。  
  
而现在他做到了，他不会止步于此。他将利用一起手段向权力的最顶峰爬去，屠尽任何敢来阻挡他的人，用James的名字命名那颗他们几年前为帝国发现的，曾是James最爱的星球。而当他完成这一切，向后看着那由失败者堆成的阶梯时，他如此希望他的t'hy'la能听到他的话。  
  
James，I'll name a whole new world after you.  
  
 *****颇有冰与火之歌风格的版本2*****  
  
Spock刺杀Nogura未遂，反而被杀。Sarek偷出Spock的尸体，带着保存着Spock katra的McCoy回到了瓦肯，进行fal-tor-pan。不料Spock复活后性情大变，他召集了一些曾经的船员，抢走了企业号，然后在太空中毫不留情的毁灭与帝国有关的一切。他要复仇，他要让整个帝国为James陪葬，他不在乎代价为何。  
  
Spock和James Kirk渐渐被人们所遗忘，可Commander StoneHeart则成为了帝国新的梦魇。  
  
  
THE END


	4. Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS Mirror!verse. 
> 
> Main Characters Death.

深夜。  
  
Spock站在处刑广场上，低头看着自己饱受敌人摧残的破碎的尸体。所以，这就是结局。他早就失望过了，痛苦过了，以至于当一切结束后，他只在口中品尝到了悲伤的淡漠和麻木。  
  
“如果我当初用了坦塔罗斯装置，你或许死的还能好看点。”  
  
Spock因为身侧突然的声音而转头，“Kirk.”他有些惊讶的说到。  
  
“没想到还能再见到你的前任舰长，Spock？”Kirk轻笑了一声，“Pike是后来找上我的，不过我给了他点教训，自那之后再就没见过他。”  
  
Spock挑了挑眉，“那你是来找我报仇的吗，Kirk？”  
  
“不…准确的说我是在等你来找我。”Kirk视线向下落到Spock残缺的身体上，“从那一刻后我一直想看看你的未来是怎样的。”  
  
Spock因为Kirk话语中的暗示而再次惊讶，“你一直都在？”“当然了，”Kirk轻轻哼了一声，“但是别理解错了，我可不是对你感兴趣。”Spock点了点头，但是他深知人类撒谎成性。  
  
他们肩并肩的在沉默中站了许久，一同看着地上那具二人都非常熟悉的身体。终于，Spock开口了，“那么…我这个结局你还满意吗？”  
  
“意料之内，只能这么说。”Kirk耸了耸肩，“如果我还活着，一切不会这么早就结束的。”  
  
“如果你还活着，我也不能建立联邦。”  
  
“噢，Spock，又来了。”Kirk瞪了回去，厌恶的撇了撇嘴，“我们好久之前就讨论过这个了，我可不想再来一遍。”Spock注意到Kirk的手下意识的摩挲着他的脖子。一个有趣的习惯。  
  
Kirk叹了口气，“我早该知道的，Spock，你宁愿在尝试中死去也不愿意悔改。”  
  
“这无关悔改，因为我的行为是正确的。帝国以其暴政无法长久存在，而我的改革为他们提供了更好的未来。”  
  
“哦？你是说人类被克林贡人和卡达西人奴役？这就是更好的未来？Spock，归根结底，你打算建立联邦就是因为在你看来联邦强于帝国，可你看看，你的联邦又强的过克林贡人吗？”Kirk摇了摇头，“换汤不换药，Spock先生，你依旧在按照我们的世界的规则来建立那所谓的乌托邦——弱肉强食，权力至上。你要推翻的不是一个帝国，而是整个建立在这个世界观之上的宇宙。好大的野心啊，Spock。”Kirk最后一句打趣的语气中有一丝没隐藏好的苦涩。Spock安静的听完了他的老对手的言论。  
  
“不，Kirk，你的目光依旧如同以前一样短浅。”Spock忽略了Kirk的怒视，“我给了他们希望，让我的人民知道他们可以拥有怎样的生活，更好的生活。我的行动给了他们指引，他们可以凭借自己的努力来赢得真正的和平与自由。这就是我给他们的更好的未来，一个远见。”  
  
Kirk轻笑了一声。“还是老样子啊，Spock，你说我只注重现实进而目光短浅，我认为你只想着未来以致过于理想化…或许…”Kirk顿了一下，没有说出剩下的话，“在这一切之后，你依旧相信。”他抬眼看着Spock，“不过好在我们有整个世界的时间来看看你种下的种子会结出什么果。”Kirk一挥手，两杯他们生前常分享的酒飘在半空中，Kirk拿了一杯，“致未来，”他说，含义不怀好意的模糊。  
  
Spock压下最初的惊奇后，也举杯致意。“致未来。”他对上Kirk烈焰般的目光，毫不动摇。  
  
THE END


	5. Black Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Sails! AU. Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock

天空蓝的让Kirk想骂娘。  
  
妈的，那帮不知好歹的水手，就为了那个什么戴克船长的一点金子竟然就把他踹下了船——还是字面意义上的踹。现在，他和他那来自神秘东方国家的大副被困在了小小的一艘救生船上，漂在一望无际和天一样蓝的海上，被烈日曝晒，四周一艘船的影子都看不见。  
  
他刺杀了派克，带领着他的船员在拿骚站稳了脚跟，掠夺了比以前多得多的财富，而这帮家伙竟然为了眼前的利益背叛了他，背叛了他们几个月以来追寻厄拉达利马号——那艘装着超乎想像的财富的西班牙商船——的努力。Kirk越想越生气，他大副落在他身上的视线更是一点用处都没有，他暴躁的一屁股坐在这艘破船长板凳上。  
  
小船晃了晃，他的大副手握着船舷像是怕被摇下去，Kirk被硌的呲牙咧嘴。  
  
“别瞪我，Spock，你就应该留在船上帮我把那帮混蛋解决了。”  
  
Spock挑眉，“请不要忘记，船长，我们当时的处境是相同的——如果不下船就是死路一条。”  
  
Kirk从嗓子里挤出一声咕哝。他不过就是抱怨一下，这家伙竟然还当真了。  
  
他看着一直坐在他对面的他那严肃的大副，日光让他显得更老了。Kirk知道自己也没好多少，锁骨那块已经被晒得暴皮了，他摇了摇水袋，发现里面的酒所剩无几。他把水袋狠狠地摔在脚边。  
  
“船长，我建议结束休息继续划船，直到我们到达离这里最近的小岛上。在那里我们或许能找到淡水，也能等到企业号回来。”  
  
Kirk泄了气般的叹口气，虽然一肚子火但还是认命的拿起船桨。他们划了一会儿。  
  
“Spock，我觉得咱们几个月前遇见那艘英国军舰是被人算计了。”  
  
“舰长？”  
  
“我知道你也看得出来那艘军舰在重创我们后是故意放我们走的……逼着我们到拿骚招更多船员……”  
  
“……而戴克船长在我们之前就到了那里——”  
  
“完全有机会收买那些该死的水手！妈的，我就听说过戴克那小崽子有个在英国当官的爹！”  
  
Kirk现在愤怒的说不出话，于是埋头使劲划着船，借此发泄他的怒火。他冷静的大副轻松地跟上了他的节奏，到天快黑时，他们上了岸。Kirk扑通一下躺倒在沙滩上，来回划拉着手臂，怒气和力气都被耗得差不多了。Spock盘腿坐在他身边，望着海平线。  
  
“Spock……老骨头和Scotty会想出办法夺回企业号的指挥权，杀了那帮叛徒然后找咱们的。”Kirk的语气一拐弯，硬是把问句说成了陈述句。但是他的大副可没这么好糊弄。  
  
“是的，船长。”  
  
“我就应该在有机会的时候杀了Sulu，这样他就没机会用枪指着我了。”  
  
“的确，船长。”  
  
“还有……Spock？”  
  
“船长？”  
  
“别再‘船长’‘船长’的叫我了，都他妈听腻了。”  
  
“……好的，James。”  
  
两个星期后，Kirk看见企业号停在远处，McCoy划着小船过来接他俩回去。  
  
一个月后，他炸沉了戴克的船。   
  
复仇的滋味如此美妙。  
  
  
THE


	6. Obsession with Mirror tribble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS Mirror!verse. Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror and perhaps a little Mirror Spock/Mirror tribble...? *smirk*

帝国企业号的大副Spock先生正盯着玻璃笼子里的tribble。  
  
它颜色纯白，它毛发丰富，它光洁又柔软，它刚刚咬掉一个上尉的右手。  
  
现在这个tribble正发出低沉悦耳的咕咕声，撩拨着他的神经，轻抚着他的戒心，妄图用塞壬般的声音将他迷惑，用允诺着绝佳手感的毛茸茸的身躯勾引着他，想让他情不自禁的伸出手来，去抚摸它，托起它……然后这猎食者tribble就会趁这个机会，咬下一大块肉。  
  
Spock为自己能抵御这催眠般的声音而感到满意。Tribble们是狡诈的，但这并不妨碍他去在视觉和听觉上进行享受。有3.4秒钟他曾幻想过如果他能将这白色的tribble捧在手中，拿在耳边听它低语会是怎样的。但，很明显，幻想是不合逻辑的，Spock在心里耸了耸肩，继续低头看着笼子里的tribble……  
  
……直到他听见背后一声熟悉的咳嗽声。  
  
“舰长。”Spock迅速转身，稳住身形，眨了眨眼。他竟然没有听到Kirk来的脚步声！  
  
“Spock，你忘了今天晚上是我们的下棋之夜了吗？”他的舰长声音中饱含不满，但是在医务室的灯光下，Spock好像看见Kirk的眼睛暗示性的闪了闪。哦，Surak在上，他怎么能把这事忘了……Spock默默的在心里诅咒着那该死的tribble。  
  
“否定的，舰长，”因为他现在想起来了，“你的房间还是我的房间？”  
  
“我的，Spock先生。”他的舰长欢快的转身，在前面带路，Spock在后面跟随着，几步后还是没忍住回头看了一眼那只白色的，毛绒的……可爱的tribble。可他不知道的是，他的舰长将这一切都看在眼里，并已经下定决心今晚要惩罚一下他这个不忠诚的大副。

 

THE END


	7. Human Nerve Pinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS. James T. Kirk/Spock. And poor McCoy.

电梯门打开，McCoy医生欢快的从里面走了出来，靠在了舰长椅旁。“有什么新鲜事吗？”他低头看着Kirk问道。  
  
Kirk长出了一口气，“绘制星图，监测项目，看看报告……恐怕今天舰桥上没有什么意思，老骨头。”McCoy哼了一声，“这可真是反常呀。”他打趣地说道。而Kirk对此没做出任何回应，只是在舰长椅里换了个坐姿，动了动快压麻的屁股。  
  
McCoy环顾了一下舰桥，最后视线落在前方屏幕上。他本打算再和Kirk聊几句之后回医疗——“嗷！”肩膀上突然被人狠狠地掐了一下让McCoy叫喊出声。他猛地砖头，怒视着Kirk，而后者正一脸无辜的望着他。  
  
“你该死的在干什么，Jim？！”McCoy揉着肩膀，一脸难以置信。“呃……练习？”Kirk睁着大眼睛看着他，“没关系如果你晕倒的话我会接住你的。”Kirk到底还是没有忍住，嘴角勾起露出一抹顽皮的笑。  
  
McCoy的下巴都快掉在地上了。他看了看自己正在揉的肩膀，又看了看Kirk，这才拿对小孩子讲话的慢慢的语速对他的舰长说道：“Jim，如果人类都能学会瓦肯神经掐的话，那它就不叫瓦肯神经掐了。”  
  
Kirk耸耸肩，“这可不一定。”  
  
哦我的天哪……McCoy翻了个白眼，Kirk简直无可救药。他嘟嘟囔囔的走回电梯，对身后传来的“抱歉，老骨头！”不予理会。  
  
当夜，舰长舱房。  
  
Kirk一头扑倒在床上，哼唧了一下，“哦Spock，我为什么还没有学会瓦肯掐！”  
  
“你需要耐心一些，Jim。”Spock跟了过去，坐在Kirk身旁，揉着他的肩膀。  
  
几个月后，星球上的监狱里。  
  
Kirk看着Spock隔着铁栅栏掐晕了一个当地土著。“Spock，我真希望你能教会我瓦肯掐。”  
  
“我尽力了，舰长。”瓦肯人一脸纯良。  
  
Kirk毫不客气的瞪了回去。  
  
  
THE END


	8. His Own Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS and TOS movies. James T. Kirk/Spock. Not a very happy ending

_“他对你重要吗？是否比其他任何东西都重要？就好像……是你的一部分？”  
“你对他的感情会把他逼入一种无法承受的绝境。”  
“但你不能真的爱他，你甚至不懂什么叫做真爱。爱是两个人无间的契合。一个‘同伴’一个男人，你们是两种完全不同的物种。你们无法结合。你无法……真正爱他。或许你可以让他永远留在你身边，但你们的心永远都将分隔两处。”_  
  
Kirk没料到自己竟会一语成谶。  
  
在企业号上，他曾试着说服自己他的爱是毫无希望的,但每次的尝试都是失败。他曾妄图让自己满足于成为朋友，但他总渴求更多。星联需要Spock作为优秀军官，企业号需要Spock作为大副，而他需要Spock……他也需要Spock。  
  
他不相信Spock那句“我并不完全理解这种感情”，他知道Spock一定也体会着这种情感——从他为了拯救Kirk而和疯子心灵融合，从他看见Kirk还活着时露出的笑容，从他默认了Kirk那句“在整个宇宙中你是和你舰长最亲近的人”之后握着Kirk的手近半分钟没有放开。  
  
他们从上下级逐渐变为朋友，而“朋友”一词远不能形容他们之间如浓雾般的关系。在这片雾中Kirk曾以为他在Spock身上看到了他内心情感的呼应，他曾傲慢的以为——相信，Spock渴望着他所渴望的，而Spock也能给予他所甘愿献出的。  
  
Kirk吻了他，然后让Spock离开了舰长舱房。他让他离开了，因为有时候牺牲也是爱的表达方式。  
  
他对Spock的感情终究还是把这半瓦肯逼入了一种无法承受的绝境。  
  
***  
  
“身处异地而未曾分离，无缘相依心魂若比邻。”  
  
在瓦肯，他们共同念出让他们灵魂相融的誓词。Kirk曾以为五年计划之后他将永远失去Spock，但是现在，Spock回来了，而且说出了Kirk曾经期盼的那句话。  
  
“你愿意与我链接吗？”  
  
现在，他们会永远的拥有彼此，陪伴着对方。他们的心则早已合二为一。  
  
***  
  
Spock还活着，Kirk知道自己该心满意足了，但他脑中那个依旧破碎的链接却让他不得安生。  
  
Spock的心神刚回到他的肉体内，你需要给他时间适应；Spock的逻辑思维刚被恢复，人类心神还需要时间恢复；Spock能自己想起来最好，不要逼他，耐心一点；Spock已经想起了企业号还有其他一些片段，再给他点时间他会记起一切的……  
  
再给他点时间，不要逼他。  
  
没关系，Kirk在那次教训后再也不会逼Spock了，即便他也不知道还有多少时间能留给他们。  
  
重生后的Spock和他经历了那么多事——他们甚至一起救了鲸鱼——但是Kirk感觉自己和Spock的关系又像是第一次五年任务的前期了。相互尊重的好朋友，仅此而已。Kirk不想去逼着Spock回忆，他已经很感激Spock还能再次回到他的身边，所以他会耐心的等待，并且调整自己去适应——去适应和Spock“只是朋友”，去适应没有Spock作为伴侣的生活。  
  
他该死的是名星联军官，他还是个舰长，他有自己的生活自己的工作自己的任务，他能在没有灵魂伴侣的情况下生活。他很好，这一切不会要了他的命。  
  
但他会非常思念曾经和Spock真正在一起的日子。  
  
Spock是在他的身边，但他们的心早已分隔两处。  
  
***  
  
 _“我一直都知道我会独自死去。”_  
  
Kirk知道自己会一语成谶。他总是会。

 

THE END


	9. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre TMP. James T. Kirk and Spock, pre-slash.

Kirk心不在焉的摸了摸脑后，他还不太习惯舰队给他那里注射的芯片。旧金山晚秋的夜风轻轻吹过，他把手插在兜里，加快回到舰队分给他的住处的脚步。有时他在回去对路上会遇见几个陌生的学员或是军官向他致礼，但这只会让他想起……曾经。  
  
一切都变了。  
  
不仅是这五年来旧金山的变化——他并不对这个感到有多么惊讶，更多的是有关于企业号——他过去五年的经历，工作……生活。  
  
他知道他的船员被如何分配的，该晋升的晋升，该调走的调走，他知道回到地球后他基本见不着他大部分的成员了。Rand文书官和其他几个少尉晋升并调到其他的地勤岗位上了，Sulu，Chekov 和Uhura也是在总部工作但是在另一个部门，Scotty仍在企业号上参与改修工作，老骨头……想到McCoy时Kirk心里总会闪过一丝不适，但这感觉正变得不那么烦扰了。McCoy在他选择晋升后回到了佐治亚，而在Kirk的记忆中他们最后一次会面尽是争吵。Kirk打开门，站到客厅的落地窗前看着早已变暗的天空。  
  
Spock。  
  
Kirk在从别人那里打听到Spock退了役去Gol修行之前他都不知道Spock离开了。他记得他们最后一次见面，他们在学院外分开，就像两个朋友般的道别……非常普通，仿佛他们明天还会再见面一般的道别。只是Kirk没有料到这会是永别。Spock为什么要走？是因为在人类中生活太久让他这个瓦肯人不适应了？还是别的什么事……什么人让他不舒服了？但Kirk早就不再问自己这些永远不会有答案的问题了——Spock的不辞而别让他“请勿打扰”的含义很明确。  
  
Kirk压住了叹息的冲动，凝视着窗外。对于他能看见的，分辨出天际线上方的一颗模糊的暗红色的星球渐渐不再是挑战；对于他看不见的……他知道，在头顶某处，太空，他的银女士就在那里。被拆开，重装，翻新。  
  
他知道他的感受是不合逻辑的，但他还是感觉……他的家，在太空中分崩离析。  
  
  
THE END


	10. Deadly Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOS. James T. Kirk/Spock. With the crossover of A Song of Ice and Fire.

严寒早已深入骨髓。  
  
三天前他们在绘制星图时发现了这个M级行星。自然，他和Spock以及其他登陆小队成员决定下去探究一番，但在传送时发生了差错——或许是强度罕见的离子风暴，也可能是星球磁场的变化，但总之，他们中的一些人最终被传送到了这片极寒的森林，还有几个，则在还没实体化前就因传送机故障而死亡。通讯器中只有白噪声，他们这些幸存者决定等待企业号的援救，但是那夜……是的，在那个夜晚，从漆黑中走出了修长的白色身影。如同冰雪一般的颜色，严冬一般的残酷。相位枪对它们不起作用，他们只能在低体温症的折磨下逃跑。到昨天，只剩下他和Spock了。三录仪在被冻坏前告诉他们远处高耸入云的冰墙后有几百个类人生命的存在。他们朝着目标开始了艰苦的的跋涉，希望求得一线生机。可是现在，他们已经走了好久，那冰墙却依旧那么遥远。舰队的制服并不是为这种天气而设计的，但就算披上了在一堆废弃的帐篷里找到的兽皮毯，寒冷还是找到了方法侵蚀他们的心智。他感到头疼，他的腿有点软，但他并没有对Spock说，可他还是怀疑Spock已经知道他的状况了。  
  
“Jim……你是否需要休息？”温热的话语一出口就被瞬间冻结，他抬头看着假装没被冻坏的Spock，摇了摇头，“没事，我……我还能继续。”他不能用越来越频繁的休息拖累Spock。他的大副没有反驳——连反驳的力气都没有了，他想——他们继续在沉默中贴紧对方走着。  
  
树墩越来越多，他们终于走出了森林，冰墙不再是遥不可及，可是这喜悦渐渐被愈发沉重麻木的身躯所熄灭。他早就感觉不到他的脚了，他的腿现在也是全麻。当他用自己混沌的大脑中唯一清明的部分猜想他还能挺多久时，他的腿再也撑不住了，他向前摔倒在地。  
  
他知道Spock想拉住他，但是寒冷钝化了瓦肯人的反应。Spock跪了下来，抱住他。“S……pock，别管我。你……你先走。”“不，我们一起走。”他早就知道他的瓦肯人会如此固执。“我走……走不了了，我的腿……”他差点咬到自己的舌头。瓦肯人没有迟疑，直接抱起了他。“你……在干什么！”他竭尽全力却依旧只是轻轻打着Spock的胳膊，“别犯傻了，这……这样就连你都到……不了那里……放……放开我……”“不。”Spock直接打断了他的话，“我不会……把你留下的。”  
  
该死。他在心里咒骂着，但在瓦肯人怀中些微的温热里，他无法再去反抗。太舒服了，而他又是这么累了……瓦肯人的步伐虽然缓慢但却坚定又有节奏，睡眠，他渴望睡眠。“Jim……JIM！”他听见瓦肯人在叫他，他睁开了快要合上的双眼。“不要睡过去，留下来，Jim。”他知道自己不能睡，他点了点头。可是没过多久，更浓烈的睡意涌了上来。他试着去反抗，可这太累了……他太累了。他又听见Spock在叫他，拍他的脸，可是他真的撑不住了。  
  
“对不起，Spock……”他不知道他有没有说出这句话，但下一秒，他投降于沉重的黑暗。  
  
***  
  
首先他感到温暖。  
  
温暖的床垫，温暖的被子，温暖的空气，温暖的手握着他的手。他的眼睛缓缓睁开，眨了几下，扫视着房间。一个壁炉占了挺大的地方，里面的火燃烧正旺，一张桌子，然后……Spock坐在床边的椅子上正看着他。  
  
“Spock……”他的声音几不可闻，但他确定瓦肯人听见了。Spock温暖的凝视着他。“你需要休息，Jim。我们现在很安全，睡吧。”他本想问问Spock他怎么样，但这温暖如同熏香，他吸了一口然后就沉浸其中。  
  
***  
  
当他再醒来时，Spock不在旁边。他坐了起来，因眩晕感差点倒下。这时突然门开了，在关上前一股冷风还是钻了进来。他打了个寒颤。  
  
他看向来者，一个年轻人，穿着黑衣，腰间别着一把柄上刻着白色狼头的剑。“我是守夜人总司令Jon Snow，”那人顿了顿，“希望你感觉好一些了，因为我有很多问题要问你。”  
  
严寒的余威犹在，Kirk努力把自己调整到谈判模式。Spock错了，他想。因为不知怎的，他已经知道，假如自己的说辞不够真实，他会连累Spock一起面对更糟的命运。  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
